The Committee on Population (CPOP) serves to help integrate the statistical and social sciences by scientific assessments of major population-related issues and provides a forum for the discussion and analysis of important issues related to population. It deals with questions about the determinants and consequences of changes in population size and distribution that are important to researchers in both developed and developing nations. It carries out this mission not only through separately funded studies and workshops, but also through its continuing core operations, which are funded by a consortium of agencies. As core activities, the CPOP selects areas for study, develops committees or workshops, selects participants, reviews study activities and reports, and widely disseminates study results. In accomplishing these tasks, CPOP conducts a variety of functions. It provides oversight of all studies by selecting panel and workshop steering committee participants, monitoring study activities, and reviewing study reports. It also widely disseminates study results, organizes public seminars, and convenes small planning meetings on topics of interest to particular sponsors. CPOP committee members meet twice a year. In between meetings, it conducts its work through subcommittee actions via e-mail and conference calls.